


Encouragement Regarding Finals With Logan Sanders

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Finals time y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Yeah, Sander's Sides isn't an anime. Whatever. It works.
Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940779
Kudos: 5





	Encouragement Regarding Finals With Logan Sanders

Hello and good day. My name is Logan Sanders and I have been asked to give some encouragement, though I am not an anime character. Bean(a/n: That’s me!) has finals coming up so I believe it was an outlet for them but I do hope it helps. First of all, some advice. Take breaks while studying. Reward yourself. You've finished going through your flashcards a set amount of times? Eat a snack. Finished a study guide? Watch an episode of a show you like. Another thing, ask for help. Ask someone you know, be it friend, teacher, or family. Have them help you study! Trust me, it helps.

Now, addressing the actual _stress_ finals cause. Remember to breathe. Take things one step at a time. Yes, these can majorly affect your grade. But it can go both ways! If it can lower your grade significantly it can just as easily raise it if you put in the effort. I believe that if you study and do your best, there is no cause for worry. I hope this has helped, but I must go now. Goodbye.


End file.
